Thinking of You
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: It was four and a half months after my beloved had up and left when I finally gave in to the not so subtle hints coming from not only Jacob but his father Billy and Charlie. And so here I was, nearly three months into a completely one sided relationship,
1. Disclaimer

Blanket Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for my new fic since I always forget to include one chapter to chapter and end up having to edit it in later.

I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own Bella, Edward, Jacob etc. The song lyrics included belong to their respective owners, the artist's names will be included somewhere in the chapter to give the credit with the song.

Thanks and enjoy. Seriously guys, this is something that hit me on the way home from work. I want to continue it but that will probably end up being dependent on the response it gets. If no one wants to read it I probably won't continue with this particular idea, you know?

XoXbReYoXo


	2. Chapter 1

I stepped from my third shower of the day still feeling unclean and confused about my current situation. I knew it was wrong to lead him on when I didn't feel the same. But I also knew that the months of turning Jacob Black down hadn't helped in the slightest. It was four and a half months after my beloved had up and left when I finally gave in to the not so subtle hints coming from not only Jacob but his father Billy and Charlie. And so here I was, nearly three months into a completely one sided relationship, scrubbing uselessly at the purple marks marring the pale skin of my neck. With a heavy sigh, I flung her towel over the corner of the door and pulled on my favorite pair of dark grey yoga pants and a dark blue cami before heading down the hall to I room.

Flicking on the stereo, I went back to listening to the CD Angela loaned me yesterday. I was roughly pulling a brush through my wet hair when a song came on that voiced perfectly how I felt when I was with Jacob. I hit pause when the phone rang and I jogged down the stairs, already knowing who it was and what he wanted. I was talking before I even had the phone to my ear.

"I'm not ready yet, so either drive up here and get me now, or wait for me to get there on my own time."

"What do you mean you're not ready yet, Bells? I dropped you off at home almost forty five minutes ago."

"I know, but Jake. Forty five minutes is barely a shower. I've still got to finish my hair, find actual clothes to wear and make Charlie's dinner before I can even think about leaving. You know that. What's with you today? You're seriously impatient."

"Bella, honey. It's a bonfire on the cliffs. You don't need your hair done and nice clothes for that. And we both know Charlie can fend for himself for one night. He knows how to call for pizza, doesn't he? I'll be there in twenty. Be ready to go or I'm coming in to get you."

And with that the line went dead, probably in the hopes that I would stop fighting and get ready to be Jacob's perfect stepford girlfriend. Again. I was so tired of being his trophy around his friends. I sighed again before slowly climbing the stairs again. I turned the CD on again as soon as I entered my room and continued to listen to Katy Perry, starting the song over again. The lyrics really fit the seriously messed up situation I found myself in after…he…left.

_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection._

Seriously. I it was pretty common knowledge that Jacob didn't come close to _him. _

_You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know._

Well, if that wasn't written by someone who had met Edward… I sighed again before pulling off my comfy pants and wiggling into my cutoff denim skirt and pulling my favorite Jack Skellington hoodie on over my cami. I was pulling the laces to my Converse All-Stars tight when I heard the front door slam behind Charlie. I plucked the CD from the player, slipped it into a slip case and slid that into my back pocket. I grabbed my keys and left my room.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I bounced down the steps. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry just now, Bella."

I skidded to a stop when I got my reply. That definitely wasn't Charlie's voice.


	3. Chapter 2

_BPOV_

I honestly didn't know if I was going to laugh or cry, so I settled for sliding slowly down the wall and landing with a _thud_ on the step.

"What are _you_, doing here?" I tried to keep the accusatory edge out of my voice, but I could tell by the hurt that overwhelmed the warm honey eyes that I hadn't succeeded. My vision was becoming blurry as I started hyperventilating. "You can't just waltz in here whenever you feel like it. I—I moved on with my life, finally. I'm…I'm living again and I—I—I can't go back to how I was before…"

I vaguely registered that I was pulled against a granite shoulder as the sobs I had been holding off for weeks ripped from my chest.

"Come on, don't cry, Bella. This was never what we meant to cause. You were never supposed to be in pain," the beautiful voice of my unwanted visitor murmured in my ear. "Please don't cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

Ice cold fingers hesitantly wiped at the tears on my cheeks and for the first time since meeting the Cullens I flinched at the contact. With a near silent gasp my former protector pulled back and was instantly on the opposite side of the room, "I apologize. My touch must be cold now, compared to your current company."

As if on cue, Jacob's Rabbit could be heard pulling into the driveway, promptly followed by two quick honks. I unconsciously wiped at the tears as I had so many dozens of times before; I knew how it angered Jacob that I still cried over my lost love. Another impatient honk went ignored as I stupidly allowed my gaze to sweep up and down the long, perfect lines of my surprise guest. I knew that allowing this vision to etch itself into my memory would only hurt more down the line, and yet I couldn't tear my eyes away.

We both jumped slightly as a car door slammed and I could hear my heart start to pound as my boyfriend trudged up to the front door. The words were out of my mouth before I knew what was happening.

"Hide. I'll be back in a couple hours. Be in my room when I get home."

_UnknownPOV_

From the look on Bella's face you would think I had slapped her. I understood it thought, even if I didn't like it. We had all left, no explanation or anything and now here I was standing in her living room like nothing had happened at all.

I watched silently as she slid down the wall, saw the accusation in her eyes before the words left her quivering lips.

I tried to keep the hurt out of my eyes when she voiced them, but I could tell by the catch in her breath that I failed. I watched as her breath sped up, silently willing her to breathe. It wouldn't do any of us any good if she died from lack of oxygen.

The tears that welled up in her eyes were like a physical blow to my stomach, I flinched minutely at each of her words. When she trailed off and started sobbing I succumbed to the natural reaction and pulled her gently to my shoulder, running a careful hand down her back.

I'm not even sure what I muttered in my attempts to calm her. I know that the words came from the very bottom of my heart, that we never wanted her to be in any kind of pain. That was what finally convinced us, as a family, that it was best for us to leave.

When she lifted her head slightly, I continued in my miserable attempts to soothe the broken girl in my arms by wiping the tears from her face. When she flinched, I was so _hurt_ that it took all of my willpower not to cry out in pain. I bit my unyielding lip as I crossed the other room, an apology already formed and ready to express.

The words were barely out of my mouth when _he_ pulled into the driveway. I watched the girl who had once been such a major, vital part of my family angrily swipe at her wet cheeks, unconsciously preparing herself for a fight it looked like she knew she would lose. Two quick honks came from the car outside and Bella's hands fluttered over her rumpled skirt, smoothing it with shaky palms.

I felt more than saw her gaze sweep up my body. I tried to keep still, suddenly overwhelmed with the extremely human urge to fidget through the silent appraisal. An impatient honk from the driver went unanswered before the slam of a car door caused us both to jump and her eyes raised to my face.

Her words were barely a whisper but I heard her clear as day.

"Hide. I'll be back in a couple hours. Be in my room when I get home."

And so I did. I was in her room before her _guest_, even in my head I growled the word, knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, first off, this chapter came out way off of where I originally planned. It's rougher, and darker and no where near where it started. I tried to veer off the course it was taking me down several times, but when I did the story would just stop flowing. So I went with it. I promise, I will reveal the UnknownPOV next chapter, so just bear with me! And for my own personal chuckle, I will leave you with the giggle my iTunes gave me while I was working on this earlier, in the scene where Bella is trying to kill the mood, my iTunes not once but twice tried to play Jacob Black by The Mitch Hansen Band (if you haven't heard it, go to YouTube right now. It's one of my favorite CD's ever. It's second only to the Twilight Soundtrack right now) Anyways, if you have heard it, then you should get why it made me giggle uncontrollably when you get to the scene. As always, your reviews are exactly my brand of heroin so please give me my fix, even if only to criticise!**

_UnknownPOV_

I heard the clumsy human steps on the gravel just before the overpowering scent of pooling human blood hit me. It was instantly recognizable as Bella's, and the coherency of my thoughts proved it wasn't from any open wound. Bella was bruised, and judging by the amount of blood I smelled at this distance, it wasn't the result of her normal clumsiness. Someone had hurt her, and I intended to find out who.

_BPOV_

As I skidded and tripped my way up the drive I was aware of someone's staring at me. I chanced a glance at my window only to see a glare of fury emanating from under the perfect marble brow of the seriously pissed off vampire in my bedroom.

_Great, _I thought. _Just what I need to make my night even longer._

I heaved a sigh and pulled my sweatshirt tighter around my shoulders before reaching for the key and letting myself in the door. Tonight was just not my night.

_~Five hours earlier~_

"Hide. I'll be back in a couple hours. Be in my room when I get home."

I was already turned towards the front door when the words left my mouth, and I vaguely registered the cold air that chilled me from the backs of my knees all the way up my spine as my intruder disappeared upstairs. I pulled the door open just as Jacob finished his series of impatient knocks, planting a fake smile on my face and adding a bounce to my step. If Jake saw through me, he didn't acknowledge it.

After pulling the door closed behind me, he snaked his left arm around my waist, pulling me roughly against his overheated chest. Just before his lips crashed down on mine I got a whiff of his breath and wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"You've already been drinking, Jake?! Are you serious? Charlie'd kill you if he—" I was silence by the slippery tongue shoved in my mouth. I groaned internally. It was going to be one of _those_ nights. As if to prove my point, I felt a burning hand run up my thigh before tightly gripping the back of my knee and hitching it high over Jacob's strong hip. I winced slightly, being way too short for this position to be comfortable.

Unfortunately Jake seemed to read the jerk of my hips and catch of my breath as my enthusiasm for the current situation and I found myself pressed up against the door, trying in vain to put some distance between my body and his. With a grind of his hips I swallowed his moan before his lips left mine, blazing a burning trail across my cheek and down my throat. I pushed gently at the broad shoulders in front of me as I felt the disgustingly familiar sensation of hot lips and a hotter tongue settle onto my skin as another dark bruise was sucked to the surface just below my collar bone. I shoved him harder.

"Ugh, Jake. That hurt," I snapped harshly. I was successful in breaking him out of his lust filled trance and he took a small step back and swept his eyes hungrily over my body. I pulled me into a gentle hug and I felt his lips on my forehead.

"You look amazing, Bells. You really wanna go tonight? We could go find someplace more private." I could hear the question behind his statement and barely refrained from rolling my eyes.

"And miss Quil out eating the whole pack by himself? Not a chance! Besides, this was your idea. I wanted to stay in with Charlie tonight." I punched him lightly on the shoulder before stepping around him and making my way to the driver's side of his Rabbit. "Gimme your keys, I need to drive tonight."

I smirked slightly as I watched Jake force himself to calm down slightly before tossing the keys in my direction. I, of course, missed them and spent the next few minutes searching for them in the dark while trying to ignore the feel of Jacob's eyes on my backside. _This is gonna be a long night._

I eventually picked the keys up and slid behind the wheel. As I turned the key in the ignition o slipped the CD out of my pocket and into the CD player, hitting SHUFFLE then PLAY. I chuckled slightly as Jesse McCartney's _Leavin'_ started playing. I sang along as I pulled onto the street and made my way to the highway.

"I'm leavin', never looking back again…" I heard Jake huff slightly as he slouched in his seat. A few more lines and he roughly hit NEXT on the player. We both bobbed our heads to the familiar opening of Puddle of Mudd's _She Hates Me_ and we both sang along as Jake's warm hand settled high on my thigh, palming it and letting his fingers gently trace patterns along the sensitive inside. By the final verse his hand was more between my legs than on them and was hidden under the denim of my skirt. I felt his fingers insistently prodding at my heated core through lace covering it and I tried to inconspicuously change the mood in the car by moving to the next song.

I had never loved a CD more than I did when the opening lines I was singing earlier blared through the car. There was no doubt in my mind that Jake knew who I was comparing when I listened to this song. With a frustrated growl he pulled his hand from between my legs and reached for the CD player again. I had to rub salt in the wound, I couldn't help it.

"Jake, don't? I like this song." I peeked at him through my eyelashes and watched, pleased, as he slumped against the window, obviously not in the mood to look at me let alone touch me anymore.

Before long we pulled up to the cliff where Sam and Paul were arranging the wood to start the fire. Emily and Seth were unloading the food from the trunk of a car I didn't recognize and Quil and Leah were nowhere to be found. We all pitched in to get the blaze started and the food prepared as he had dozens of times before. I settled in on a blanket, leaning against Jake's shoulder as he grabbed a flask Paul held out and drained it. We all talked happily and began eating as Billy and Sue arrived and then the stories started. We all probably knew the stories as well as Billy did by now, but there was just something about his tellings that gave them so much more meaning than if any of the pack tried.

A wind picked up and I allowed Jake to pull me between his spread legs and leaned back against his warm chest. He settled a thin blanket over me and I sighed, content to wait out the evening before finding out why the Cullens, or at least one of them, had returned to Forks. I definitely had questions, and I planned on getting them answered as soon as I could politely excuse myself from the gathering.

I was much more surprised than I should have been to feel the rough hand on my abdomen, under my sweatshirt and tank top. I shifted uncomfortably as I was pressed back onto the hardness of my werewolf's arousal, but it only seemed to stoke his fire and his hand forced its way to my breast, palming it roughly. I turned towards Jake, whispering harshly over his ragged breathing, "Knock it off. Everyone is right here! What's gotten into you lately?"

I may as well have been talking to a wall for all the good it did me. Jake continued to paw me, roughly pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I let out a squeak of pain that had Embry glancing curiously in our direction but Jake took no notice. His other hand grabbed my thigh in a vice-like grip and pulled it viciously to the side before plunging his fingers through the leg of my underwear and pushing not gently into me. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood in my attempt not to cry out and draw attention. I uselessly grabbed at his hand before gritting my teeth and practically snarling at him. "You. Me. Car. NOW."

And I stood up shakily and walked away. I stopped by the car and waited. I heard his drunken shuffle as he made his way over. I crossed my arms over my sore chest and waited for him to explain himself but found myself tossed unceremoniously into the back seat as the behemoth climbed in over me. He tore my sweatshirt from my shoulder and started a trail of sloppy kisses across my skin. I pushed at him with all of my might, and felt angry tears fill my eyes as, not for the first time, he misinterpreted my response.

After an eternity of pushing at him and silently crying I finally pulled my knee up and cringed at the sharp intake as Jake curled protectively around himself. I mumbled and apology, he was my friend and I no matter how he acted I still didn't like hurting him, and slithered out of the car. I ran away from the light and heat of the fire and was stumbling my way up the highway before I dared glance down at myself.

Even in the pale moonlight I could see the bruises forming on my thighs from the rough handling. I pulled my sweatshirt aside and saw the purple marks that I knew would perfectly fit Jacob's fingers curling around my arm. I sighed, I didn't need to pull my shirt up to know that there would be a handprint forming above my bellybutton. I pulled my sweatshirt protectively around me as I started the long trek home. After about a mile I heard the rumble of a familiar engine and I tensed as the Rabbit pulled up next to me. "Leave me alone, Jake. I just want to go home."

"I figured that's where you were headed so I left Jake back with Sam and came to find you. Want a ride?" Embry was unsure how to react to me walking out on his friend, I'm sure, but he wasn't willing to leave me alone out here. I would really miss the pack if the Cullens did decide to come back to Forks. I nodded silently and he pushed the door open for me. I sat slowly and gently pulled my sweatshirt to cover the bruises on my legs. I really didn't want to talk about it, I would already have enough explaining to do if Charlie was still up when I got home, not to mention when I got upstairs.

Since neither of us knew what to say, we drove in an awkward silence for a while before I finally pushed play on the CD again and Blue October's _Hate Me _blared through the too quiet car. The CD continued randomly playing songs we knew but neither Embry nor I were in the mood to sing. After an excruciatingly long time we finally pulled to my street and I had Embry drop me a few houses away not wanting Charlie to ask questions about why Jake wasn't the one dropping me off. As I skidded and tripped my way up the drive I was aware of someone's staring at me…


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, just a couple things. I don't hate Jacob. I promise. I just needed a bad guy and because of the timing here, James couldn't play that role. Secondly, I really really fought with which member of the Cullen family I should bring in, but the character I chose was always in the back of my mind. I just hope that you guys aren't too disappointed. Lastly, sorry it's been so long, and even more sorry that it's such a short chapter. But between seeing the movie 3 times last weekend and having to pull all kinds of extra shifts at work so my family can pay bills let alone have an actually holiday, I just haven't had time to sit down at the computer. I have the gist of the next couple chapters scratched down in my notebook. And most of an upcoming story has been hastily typed into my Sidekick so hopefully I should have all kinds of goodies for you guys soon. Please forgive me! And try to review so I know if anyone is actually reading this ;) Happy Turkey Day!!**

_BPOV_

Eyes that were so golden and filled with sorrow just hours ago were now staring at me, nearly black with anger. I couldn't stop myself from shifting from foot to foot as I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around me.

"Will you please just stop staring at me? That's an Edward or Alice trait. I've come to expect more of you." I winced as the guilt flooded me after I snapped at someone who had never been anything but kind to me.

"That…beast…he hurt you, Bella. Besides the fact that I should kill him because you're family and we protect our own, how am I supposed to face Edward again, knowing that you came back to see me, battered and bruised? How am I supposed to hide from him the fact that I did nothing to protect you?"

I was taken aback, first by usually cool and collected Jasper's sharp tone, then by his actual words. "What the heck do you mean, 'I'm your family'? As far as I've seen you guys don't usually make a point of walking out on family. Leaving family alone to defend themselves, especially knowing that they can't. And where do you get off coming here and 'protecting' me in the first place? Did he put you up to this?" No matter how many breaths I took to 'steady' myself, I knew my words were rushed. Though, super hearing _was_ a vampire trait, so I'm sure I was the only one having a hard time catching all of this conversation.

"Of course you're our family, Bella. You always been our family. Don't let Alice hear you talking that way, it would break her heart. And beyond that, even if you don't think of us as family anymore, Alice loves you and I would lay down my life to make her happy. Lastly, Bella," he sighed heavily before continuing and I suddenly felt sorry for the over abundance of emotions I was throwing at him tonight. "Of course he didn't send me here. He would probably kill me, or at least attempt bodily harm, if he knew I had come. But that's exactly why I needed to."

I watched silently as the powerful man in my bedroom paced slowly, purposely around my small bedroom. He paused suddenly and I watched in awe as he toed the floor boards curiously. Suddenly one board lifted free from the rest and Jasper bent to retrieve something I couldn't see from my seat on the bed. My eyes filled with tears, however when he began placing the items on the bedspread in front of me. A pile of pictures I hadn't seen for months. A CD of the most amazing music I had ever heard. I was so lost in the emotions these few mementos had brought that I almost didn't hear the soft whisper that I had waited so many days, weeks, months to hear.

"He can't live without you, Bella. He needs you. Please, please help me save my brother. I don't think anyone else can help him. I know he won't let anyone else try."


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Not Updating

I am so sorry you guys, it took me forever to start working on this fic when I was able to step out of my Twilight frenzy, and I did. I have completed 5 more chapters for this, trying to make sure I knew where I was going before I started posting, so my story didn't start to veer off of where I wanted it to lead.

Last week my dog attempted to eat my flash drive that I keep my writing on so I can work on it anywhere. I _should_ have most if not all of the chapters backed up on my external drive, I'm just waiting for it to reformat or whatever it decided it needs to do. I promise to update every 'in progress' story by the end of the week.

I am **SO **sorry for not updating. I've been having internet issues and now this. I am so sorry guys!

xoxbreyoxo


End file.
